Herein Lays the Truth
by thefinisher09
Summary: Based on the KakashiGaiden...it starts at a single point in time, saving a ‘crybaby’ ninja and then it spirals out of control. With Obito alive what will happen to the infamous copy nin, Konoha and Minato sometimes knowing the truth doesn’t change it.


**Herein Lays the Truth**

**Summary:** Based on the Kakashi Gaiden- they came to the past to change the future and it starts at a single point in time, saving a 'crybaby' ninja and then it spirals out of control. With Obito alive what will happen to the infamous copy-nin and what of Konoha and Minato… sometimes knowing the truth doesn't change it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto- anime or manga

**A/N:** I loved Kakashi's story and felt compelled to write about it. I wanted to know whether Kakashi would still be the stoic rule follower, whether he still would grow up to read Icha Icha, whether Itachi would still murder his clan if he had a little guidance, whether Obito would tell Rin the truth- this story follows a world of possibility- a world of what ifs…. But proves that sometimes when you think too much about the past you fail to live in the future. Although this story does have an OC there are no marysue moments – think of them as a character you would have gotten to know if the past had gone this way… or maybe not since they came from the future (LOL) anyway enjoy.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Obito sat crouching atop a tree branch mentally trying to prepare himself for the battle ahead._ I'm no Kakashi_ he thought with a frown and then a sneer of disgust. _Kakashi._ Even thinking about that name sent a bolt of anger through him. How could he leave Rin behind? Sweet and caring Rin, Rin who had taken care of his wounds. Kasashi was a jerk- a big fat…. Jerk. But he was also a good ninja, unafraid and well skilled. He wouldn't be frozen on a branch when there was a mission to complete. No. Kakashi may be a lousy friend but he was no coward. Still, Kakashi wasn't here, and so he Obito Uchiha would have to be the hero. He grinned liking the way that sounded, he'd be a hero to the town and a hero to Rin. Maybe she would finally see him in the way she saw Kakashi. He stood up, kunai in hand preparing his first move when a voice sounded out behind him.

"Going to where?" he turned, his movement stiff and ridged as fear limited his trained skills. He knew he was going to die even before he had faced his attacker- when suddenly a body landed between him striking his opponent and sending him into retreat.

"Ka..Kakashi…you…why?" he gasped out.

Kakashi was low in a defensive crouch "Hai! I can't leave it all to a crybaby ninja like you", his eyes still darting about searching for danger.

"…Kasashi…" began Obito knowing that something had change his mind, and despite the insult Obito felt as if a plateau had been reached. Maybe they could one day be friends.

"This" begin Kakashi is a memento of my father" he held a tanto.

"wh… where is he?" asked Obito more concerned with the danger than a memento.

Kakashi stood unfrazzled, "of course I'll only be able to track him by movement in the air current. His scent has been completed removed" he sniffed a couple times to emphasise his point.

Obito's eyes darted about knowing that their enemy had used a camouflage concealment jutsu. But he could not sense nor see anything. He watched Kakashi closely but he seemed to be concentrating awfully hard. Obito turned around trying to sense something when he heard Kakashi's voice "Obito behind you".

One second Obito was whirling around to face him, the next Kakashi was lying on his back a distance away and a figure stood hand grasping the dagger of the concealed ninja. Obito ignoring the two locked in battle ran over to Kakashi "are you ok?"

Kakashi sat up as if he had not been thrown away like a rag doll "their fast" he commented as he watched their saviour disarm the concealed ninja and then step behind them ramming the knife into their back. He watched the concealed ninja grunt backhanding the ninja into a tree and then with a grunt he took out the dagger and hurled it at them before concealing himself once more.

"Don't let your guard down" the friendly ninja said, and Kakashi stood up moving in front of Obito in a protective gesture. Obito watched the friendly ninja and Kakashi nod as if silently communicating and then they were dashing toward a tree at the far end of the clearing. Everyone he thought with grim despair always has to save me. I'm always mouthing, telling people the right way to act and be a ninja, but they are just words. I don't want them to be just words. I want to lead by example; I want to show the world what I am capable off. I…. I…. he felt something within him changing a new found confidence that led him into the fray and stabbing the enemy with his kunai.

"Obito…you" Kakashi turned stunned at the look in his companions eyes.

"I will protect my companions" he said and then with a twist he ended their life.

"Obito... you… those eyes"

Obito looked down "I can see the movement and flow of charka. Yeah" he lifted up his hands "it seems like the sharingan" he looked up and grinned at Kakashi.

"Your friend" said the other ninja and then stepped besides them on the tree.

"Just who are you anyway" asked Obito as they jumped down the tree and ran for the cave.

Their voice was low but he heard it "A friend".

As they stepped into the cave, the group split up. Obito and Kakashi ran straight to Rin as the ninja's engaged in combat. Doing the release jutsu on her Kakashi stood and then fled into battle. With his new found ability Obito could tell they were being overpowered.

"Let's get out of here" the ninja said.

Obito nodded and grabbed Rin "yeah let's go".

"Leaving so soon" teased the unfriendly ninja "you're right in my hands"

"Move" screamed the friendly ninja as they ushered them out. Obito ran dragged a more lucid Rin along.

"Doton! Iwa Yado Kuzushi!!! Earth release rock lodgement destruction".

The grumbling of the rocks above them was not good and the team sprinted towards the exit. The friendly ninja paused, taking out their shuriken and slicing the rock mass as they ran. They had to dive and roll but they made it out of the cave in one piece.

"What do we do about him" said Rin pointing towards their attacker "plus reinforcements will be coming".

"We fight" said Kakashi and he stood.

"Obito nodded "we fight".

Rin stood behind and watched her boys.

*****

"So" began Minato "you saved my team" he nodded to the unconscious members.

"They saved themselves- their a good team- a strong team, now that they have a chance".

Minato paused and looked enquiringly over at them.

"What I am about to tell you goes no further than this. What I am intrusting you with Minato- is dangerous".

"What is it?" he asked.

"The truth".

"The truth?"

They nodded "it all begins with a great war…."

"Wait. If your going to tell me a story then I must ask you for something" he saw them tense "your name" continued Minato as he leaned backward on the grass.

They smiled- she smiled "Aina Shinri"

* * *

What do ya think- please review and be nice!!!!

* * *


End file.
